Regalo desde el Cielo Azul
by Briseis-Briseii
Summary: Dicen que el destino intercede por cada persona, cada ser humano... pero que tal que con lo que no es humano, enfrentarte un demonio Rojo, un rey enojado por alguien especial
1. Prólogo

Regalo Desde el cielo Azul Prólogo

Siempre eh pensado que las cosas pasan por una razón. Así como el mar y la tierra, el cielo es un lugar misterioso, un tanto por las divinidades y otro tanto por el misticismo, no sé la manera de como procedan en el cielo, sé que la lluvia, el granizo y la nieve son sólo manifestaciones de los estados de ánimos, las nubes blancas y oscuras, me pueden dar una idea a la hora de observarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de aquel día, nunca lo hubiera imaginado, la clase de regalos que el cielo puede brindar, el sol y con él, las plantas, los ríos, el mismo mar, y la tierra son parte de un todo, una parte de mí mismo.

Hasta hace poco tiempo descubrí que esos regalos no son únicos. Aunque las cosas pasaron muy rápido, no puedo negar que ahora soy feliz, es complica explicarlo, a veces yo mismo al recordarlo me resulta y, con sinceridad lo digo, tan extraordinario.

Todo inicio hace veinte años, aquel día la lluvia se tornó mi peor carga, la soledad se apoderó de una vacía esencia como la mía.


	2. Capítulo I Lluvia

Capítulo I Lluvia

Recuerdo aquel amargo día, nunca volví a llorar como aquella vez, me encontraba en mi habitación, miraba con enojo una flor blanca que mi adorada madre había dejado en mi habitación. Se suponía que ese día sería el más feliz para mí, que estaría con mis amigos en la alberca, rodeados de globos y pastel, era mi séptimo cumpleaños.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraba mi padre, tras la puerta que cerré con todo mi enojo, ese día. La flor blanca sobre el borde de mi ventana, como ironía de la vida se había abierto por completo, dejado de ser un botón, para hacerse una hermosa flor, con un centro amarillo y naranja con puntos violentas. Habían sido varios días, mi madre y yo esperando por verla florecer y ahora, ella ya no estaba.

Odie pensar el motivo de su muerte.

—Ichigo— Habló mi padre— ¿puedo pasar?

—Escucha, hijo— parecía preocupado, sé que él lo pasaba peor y aun así, estaba ahí para mí y mis hermanas de 2 años—

—Vete, papá— Alcé la voz

—Ichigo— abrió la puerta, estaba parado bajo el umbral de la puerta, su pantalón oscuro y camisa blanca, su mirada triste pero su sonrisa radiante, lo odie, lo odie, porque no me reclamó.

—No es tu culpa, Ichigo— me dijo, yo lo miré—Ella te amaba con todo su ser, no es culpa de nadie,

— ¡Si yo no hubiera querido una fiesta! — Le grité— ella no hubiera ido por los dulces y no hubiera estado en el asalto donde le dispararon.

—Ichigo, ella estaría triste ahora, si te viera así de enojado—

—No quiero eso papá— corrí a abrazarlo—

—Deja de llorar y acompáñame a despedirla— él pesar de mi padre no tenía comparación, un hombre joven y de buena posición, había perdido a su amada esposa y yo a mi adorada madre

—Ella será feliz, si tú lo estás—

— ¡Mientes! Ella ya no puede estar feliz— le dije llorando

—Ichigo, escúchame…— mi padre me exigió, obedecí— Ella se encuentra allá— señaló el techo

— ¿En el techo? — le pregunté

—No—me sonrió— ven…— me dijo y me tomó de la mano para acercarme a la ventana

—Ves el cielo gris—

—Sí… lo veo papá—

—El cielo esta triste como tú, pues allá en el cielo se encuentra tu madre, si sonríes el sol brillará —

— ¿Estas triste como yo papá? —

—No, no lo estoy, — miro el cielo—soy feliz por la vida que eh vivido hasta el final de mi amada esposa y tengo dos preciosas princesas— me miró— y una gran y apuesto caballero, ustedes son los regalos del cielo para papá

— ¿Regalos del cielo? —

—Sí, son los regalos de tu madre para mí—

— ¿Eso es cierto?—

—Lo es, como esta hermosa flor, es el regalo de mamá para Ichigo—

—Entonces, no me odias—

—Jamás odiaría a mi pequeño hijo— revolvió mi cabello— Me tonto hijo pequeño— sonrió para luego caminar hacia la puerta

— Te espero abajo— me dijo saliendo de la habitación

—Ok…— respondí

La lluvia no cesaba, recuerdo que estuve al lado de mi padre todo el tiempo, miraba a Ishida Uryu tomado de la mano de su padre, el doctor Ishida, Tatsuki mí mejor amiga estaba con mis hermanitas y su hermana gemela Senna, estaba mi mejor amigo Chad con su abuelo, mucha gente que yo no conocía, amigos de mi padre y madre, gente extraña, el hermano mayor de mi madre Kisuke y su hermana menor Rangiku, había mucha gente totalmente desconocida. Se escuchó el ruido de un cascabel.

—Papá…— él estaba distraído

Entre tantos rostros hubo uno que llamo mucho mi atención, una esbelta figura de una chica con un extraño vestido, saltaba en la escalera, escalón por escalón, la única vestida de forma diferente.

—Papá hay un chica en los escalones—Mi padre volteo,

— ¿Puedes ir a ver Ichigo? — Me dijo

—Pero… sí— respondí, de pronto ya no la vi, pero al voltear ella ya se encontraba en el segundo piso. Corrí hacia arriba.

— ¡Detente! — ella no me obedeció siguió caminando, era verdaderamente rara, su vestido era blanco en forma diagonal, dejaba ver una de sus piernas, con unos listones azules que salían de la espalda, los listones flotaban, estaba descalza y traía unos arreglos de lo que parecía estrellas de hielo adornando su negro, abundante y largo cabello trenzado, los pies era muy pálidos

—Espera— estaba parada en mi puerta, semi abierto. La puerta se abrió por completo, volteo para mirarme y entró a mi habitación — Esa es mí ha…

Corrí y cuando entre a la habitación ella estaba de rodillas acariciando la flor que mi madre me dejó, se escuchó la campanilla de nuevo

— ¡Aléjate! — le grité y me acerqué, ella poso sus ojos en mí, eran de un intenso color violeta y sonrió maliciosa, salto sobre mi cama con una impresionante rapidez, como si se hubiera impulsado del suelo a la cama, bailo sobre esta, alzando sus manos, dejaba rastros de escarcha sobre lo que tocaba,

— ¿Quién eres? ¡Baja de mi cama! — intenté detenerla pero no podía alcanzarla, bailaba, se detuvo frente a una fotografía donde estaba toda mi familia se inclinó y volteo a verme, yo estaba molesto pero ella estaba divertida, ella irradiaba una especie de luminosidad pero no lastimaba, era toda blanca

—Te habló, debes bajar— Ella caminó hacia mí, retrocedí. Cuando retrocedí ella pareció confundida

— ¡Rukia…!— se escuchó como un lamento, ella se asustó y apareció detrás de mí, yo voltee a verle y escondía su cara en su trenza, había un mechón en su cabello, sin pensarlo, puse mi mano sobre una de ella, me miró y me sonrió, se acercó demasiado y un helado sabor a dulce apareció en mis labios, ella retrocedió hacia la flor, alzó la mano y se desvaneció dejando escarcha y una especie de brillos que parecían diamantes…

— ¿Ichigo que fue eso? — preguntó mi sofocado padre

—No sé,


	3. Capítulo II Granizo

Capítulo II Granizo

Actualidad…

—Hoy haremos la cena, Yuzu— Una chica de cabello negro recogido con una coleta, miraba a su hermana gemela de cabello rubio limpiar el desorden en la cocina

—Sí, lo recuerdas la próxima semana serán veinte años, Karin, no faltes—

—Sí… Sí… claro— respondió inanimada

—Has cuidado bien de esa planta…— una voz áspera se escuchó detrás de las mujeres

—Ichi-nii— sonrió la chica de nombre Karin, le hizo una señal de V—

—Nii-san— corrió para abrazarlo— es que sé que es importante para ti— respondió la otra mujer

—Gracias, Yuzu-chan ¿cómo están? — Preguntó el hermano mayor—

—Ahora sí, ya no pareces un vago—

—Ah, pues gracias Karin—

— ¡Karin!— la reprendió la rubia de cabello corto— él nunca parece un vago—

— ¡Basta Yuzu! lo parece pero no te atreves a decírselo— él hombre se rio de la riña de las hermanas

— ¿Dónde está el viejo? — preguntó,

—Está doblando turno, hoy el doctor Arisawa enfermó—

—Sí, me enteré del papá de Tatsuki y Senna— dejó su maletín sobre una mesa, cerca del teléfono—Es una pena

—Sí, le diagnosticaron cáncer de pulmón—

—Por cierto, Senna ha preguntado por ti—

— ¿En serio? — Dijo el joven, caminó hacia la cocina y se sirvió un vaso con agua—

—Sí, está loca por ti desde la preparatoria— dijo la pelinegra

— ¿Te gusta nii-chan?—preguntó la rubia

—Pues es bonita y buena persona—

—Pero no le gusta— dijo Karin

—No es eso…— de pronto Ichigo se quedó ido, — ¿escucharon eso? — Karin lo vio dudosa

— ¿Qué Nii-chan? —

—Campanillas…— se levantó de la mesa,

—Ichigo, ¿estas bien? —

—Creo que estoy loco, ese viejo es lo único que heredé—

—No, quizás sean de algún instrumento en la biblioteca—

Ichigo no se quedó con la duda, subió las escaleras, un sonido sordo se escuchó

— ¡Ichi-nii! — el gritó de Karin lo hizo bajar de inmediato

— ¡Mira! — Dijo una aterrada Yuzu— ¡mira ahí!

La maceta que tenía la flor blanca que mi madre me dejó se había roto en mil pedazos desbordando la tierra que la protegía.

— ¿Qué pasó? — preguntó el hombre

—No sé— respondió Yuzu

—Sólo se rompió— dijo la pelinegra— eso da miedo

—Yuzu, ¿tienes algo con que limpiar? —

—Descuida, lo haré yo…—

—No, sólo dame algo. No quiero venir de visita y ensuciar todo—

— ¡Qué raro! ¿O no?

El hombre se quitó el saco color gris y la corbata azul con rayas grisáceas, desabrochó las mangas de su camisa azul añil, las dobló hacia el codo para no ensuciarse, se agachó y con una escobita que su hermana le dio, recogió la tierra del suelo,

—Necesito replantarla — dijo él

—Sí, en la cochera tenemos lo necesario—

Una vez limpio el piso del comedor, el hombre se dirigió a la cochera. Escuchó una vez más las campanillas.

— ¿Hay alguien allí? — preguntó

—Bueno, creo que eso si denota locura— se dijo trasplantó la flor, la regó y la dejó en la cochera, volvió a la cocina pero sus hermanas estaban en el antesala

—Sólo vine a ponerme de acuerdo, debo regresar a trabajar— se lavó las manos en el fregadero

—Oye Ichigo, ¿Qué pasó con esta novia que traías, Nozomi-san? —

—Karin-chan, no seas entrometida— se molestó con su hermana— Perdónala Nii-chan

—Yuzu, deja de pensar en Karin, será tu ruina— le dijo Ichigo—No era mi novia, era la de Kon

—Él chico tarado que quiere ser como tú—

—Karin, no hables así— reprendió a su hermana de nuevo la rubia

—Yuzu, cada vez eras más parecida a ella— Ichigo cogió su saco y corbata— Nos vemos, vuelvo mañana

—Espera Ichi-nii, espera— Karin

—Yuzu volverá mañana, eso dijo, ¿cierto?— ambas suspiraron

—En 6 días es su cumple—Hablo la rubia Yuzu,

—Lo sé, pero ya lo sabes odia festejar— Karin respondió, encendió el televisor y

—Otra vez, ¿futbol? —

—Sí, es mi pasión— Yuzu no le refutó a su gemela

o o

—Qué raro, hace frio en pleno verano—

—Otra, por favor— alzó la mano en señal repetición

—Ichigo, ya llevas muchas—

—Tatsuki, cuando las pagues tú, entonces me reclamas— le dijo — ¡Salud! —Aunque era cierto, el hombre no estaba indispuesto sólo había bebido un poco,

—Kurosaki-kun, es hora de irnos, ¿vienes? — El joven miraba a la joven que tocaban una flauta, — son las 11:40 p. m

— ¿Qué dijiste Inoue? —

— ¡qué ya nos vamos, Kurosaki! — replicó Ishida,

— ¡Calma amor, está observando! Ayúdame con mi abrigo— le dijo a un joven de lentes y cabello corto y azul, su novia, una rubia hermosa de ojos grises

—Chad, llévate mi coche me iré caminando le dijo mientras se tomaba el último whisky—

—Hace mucho frio, Ichigo— dijo una pelinegra de ojos color marrón

—No te preocupes Senna— le dijo distraído— no pasará nada

—Sí es cierto, vamos— Tatsuki, cogió las llaves de la mano de Ichigo

—Puedo quedarme a tu lado, si lo deseas— la chica del nombre Senna, jaló del saco a Ichigo

—No… vete con Tatsuki—le dijo él apartándose

—Ichigo—

—Buenas noches— se despidió Ichigo,

—Parece que ni tomó— dijo la rubia a su novio de lentes—

—Esta fecha lo pone así, amor—

—Lo sé, cariño, serán 20 años el próximo domingo—

—Nos vemos— Ichigo se despedía de las mujeres,

—Seguro, no quieres que te lleve— dijo el azulino una vez más

—No, en verdad, quiero caminar, estoy a cinco cuadras a lo mucho—

Esperaba el semáforo en verde para peatones, soplaba en sus manos frías, de pronto miró a su derecha, el gran parque Naba, extendía su vegetación de coníferas. El rojo del semáforo lo confundió,

— ¿Qué es eso? — una luz rojiza diminuta cruzó entre los árboles, seguida por una más brillante en color blanquecino

Un auto le pitó y tuvo que caminar, siguió rumbo a su casa. Escuchaba la música de los bares cercanos, hacía frio en verdad, un viento helado. Se tocó los labios y recordó aquel sabor dulce y helado.

Cuando llegó a su edificio, Chad, su mejor amigo, lo esperaba fuera del auto, mercedes, color gris.

—Tu cabello me alertó de que venias en pie— dijo el alto hombre de color oscuro, ojos y cabello castaño

—Si no te conociera, diría que eres una estatua, Chad— ambos se rieron por sus malas bromas

—Es hora de descansar, debo ir a la cafetería—

—Sí, debo levantarme a las 8, hay una reunión—

—Sí, ¿quieres ayuda? —

— ¡Hey! Todavía hago el cuatro— le dijo mostrándole cuatro dedos de su mano—

—Bueno— el gigante abrió la puerta de su departamento.

El otro subió por los escalones al segundo piso, camino un poco al fondo, se detuvo en el pasillo para mirar hacia el parque, las mismas luces revoloteaban sobre los árboles y luego hacían círculos entre los mismos, en la oscuridad se miraba muy lindo

—Luces…— talló sus ojos— las luces— se había ido

Abrió la puerta, se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, se arrastró hasta la cama. Ahí se desvistió quedándose en bóxer, cerró sus ojos.

Eran entre las 2 y las 4 de la mañana, el joven, giraba en su cama y uno de sus brazos colgó en el borde del lecho. Sintió algo frio que recorrió de su pulgar hasta el codo. Movió el brazo y dejó de sentirlo, no quería abrir los ojos.

El sonido de una campanilla se escuchó de nuevo, Ichigo se giró y se cubrió con la manta. Sintió específicamente algo helado sobre su mejilla, agitó su cara y luego sintió algo entre sus cabellos despeinados. Se giró de nuevo hasta quedar boca arriba. El frío fue intenso pero sólo en la punta de su nariz. Poco a poco abrió sus ojos y vio algo diminuto y brilloso sobre su nariz, se reía y alzaba una pequeña mano

— ¡Ahhh! — Gritó espantado, la diminuta luz revoloteaba— ¡Hey!—No sabía si estaba medio dormido o medio despierto

—Sigues igual de brilloso— hablo en un susurró con melodiosa voz la luz—

—Te conozco…— le dijo él, escuchó una risita

—Igual de naranjita— con suma rapidez la luz roja, jaló por debajo de la puerta a la luz blanca

—Tonta… — se escuchó—

—Monstros, estoy soñando— se volvió acostar y se envolvió en la manta

Nadie podía creerlo, el cielo estaba más nublado que nunca, el viento helado obligo a la gente cubrirse debido al intenso frío, Ichigo tomaba café, esperaba a Chad.

—Traje, pan— dijo el hombre apareciendo en la puerta de Ichigo

—Yo tengo el café— respondió

— ¿Cómo está afuera? — Ichigo se refugiaba en su

—Frío…— dijo el pelo pardo

—Llévate el carro a la cafetería— le dijo Ichigo al darle un sorbo a su café— sólo déjame en la puerta de la empresa

—Ok…— mordió el pan y sorbió el café

—Chad, ¿crees en lo sobrenatural?—

—No lo sé, nunca eh visto algo así—

—Mmm… entiendo—

— ¿Y tú? — Ichigo miró el reloj—

— ¡Vámonos! — Dejó la taza y mordió el pan, cogió las llaves, la bufanda y el abrigo largo— tu manejas, me duele la cabeza— le aventó con las llaves al hombre de piel oscura, Ichigo abrió la puerta y el viento helado impacto su piel tibia— ¡Vaya que esta frio!

Chad e Ichigo partieron rumbo a la oficina del último, condujo con precaución, para evitar alguna peligrosa situación, Ichigo sintonizo la radio pero todo el mundo decía sobre el extraño helamiento.

—Esto si es raro— dijo Ichigo,

—Estamos a dos cuadras—

—Lo sé, Chad, no importa— estaban frente a Zangetsu, compañía de publicidad, Ichigo se bajó del auto,

—Te veo en el almuerzo…—

—Bien— respondió Ichigo— Me guardas panecillos—

—De chocolate…— terminó él piel morena, Ichigo le hizo una seña de aprobación y cerró la puerta

— Bien, tengo 15 minutos— el sonido de las campanillas se escuchó de nuevo, Ichigo volteo.

El semáforo estaba en rojo, un pie delante del otro, árboles con expresión deprimida; la gente sacó sus paraguas y las piedras de hielo estrellándose contra el piso,

— ¿Granizo? —Ichigo volteo hacia un auto que frenéticamente giraba su claxon

La aterrada mirada estaba frente a él, sus brazos la sostenían, el granizo caía con más fuerza, el suelo duro había amortiguado el salto desde la calle a la acera

—Tonta, ¿Qué no ves que es peligroso? — Ichigo con su mirada miel, se fundió en la expresión de profunda tristeza de aquello ojos color violeta, estaba sucia y mojada, no puso mucha atención

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — la miró, ella señaló los árboles que estaban al cruzar la calle, Ichigo miró

—No, es peligroso— le dijo él, la cargó, ella se sacudió para bajarse, no hablaba pero parecía no estar de acuerdo con ser llevada dentro de la empresa, estiró su mano hacia los árboles, el granizó aumentó su fuerza, pero Ichigo no sintió ninguno impactarse contra ellos

—Kuro…saki-kun— dijo Inoue, la recepcionista

—Por favor, toallas a mi oficina y algo caliente—

—A la orden, señor— la mirada de la mujer que Ichigo cargaba se enfocaba en cada persona, Ichigo subió unas escaleras al segundo piso y abrió su oficina y la depositó con cuidado en un sofá negro

— ¿Estas bien? El granizo está muy fuerte—

—Kurosaki-kun aquí están— se oía detrás de la puerta, la mujer volteo al ruido

—Pasa— dijo Ichigo

Inoue, la novia de Ishida se acercó a la mujer— pobrecita, ¿qué te sucedió? — la mujer evito el acercamiento de Inoue

— ¿No habla? — miró a Ichigo

—No lo sé—

— ¡Esta lastimada! — Exclamó Inoue, — mira

Ichigo obedeció a Orihime,

— ¿Qué monstros? — Ichigo miró el antebrazo de la muchacha no era coherente con ella, la piel de ese brazo estaba roja y había la marca de una mano en forma de quemadura

— ¿Te duele? — Preguntó Orihime—

— ¡Hey! — Ichigo le hizo señas—

—Llamaré a Ishida—

—No, a mi padre— dijo Ichigo, Inoue salió de la oficina

La chica rescatada por Ichigo, se levantó

—Toma, es para la cara— señaló— límpiala— ella lo evitó y caminó hacia una planta en la esquina, Ichigo pudo poner atención en esa mujer.

Era de un metro y cincuenta centímetros aproximadamente, vestía nada normal, un vestido largo blanco, un listón morado cruzaba dejando descubierta parte de la espalda, se asomaba una piel extremadamente pálida, estaba descalza, su cabello era muy negro y había hojas en él, algunos pedazos del granizo, estaba como mal cortado, los ojos era violenta, tenía dolor

— ¿Qué te sucedió? ¿tienes frio?— le preguntó, Ichigo se quitó su gabardina y se la ofreció, ella no dejaba de ver la planta y los árboles, le señaló al joven de nuevo hacia ese parque, pero al voltearlo a ver con la gabardina extendida, se hizo para atrás las cosas sobre el escritorio de Ichigo volaron, la mujer temió.

— ¿Qué monstros pasa? —Un cuadro que tenía el hombre en su oficina se dirigía hacia él, pero ella lo empujó, cayendo sobre el hombre. La quemadura en forma de mano le causo dolor, la chica rodó apartándose de Ichigo, el cristal de la ventana se estrelló, el granizó lo golpeo desde afuera. Ichigo no creía que sucedía.

Cuando se rompió el cristal, ella saltó. Ichigo se levantó, miró por la ventana.

—Espera… no, espera— ella había saltado del segundo piso, cayó como si la gravedad no le afectará, Ichigo miró como una sombra negra iba detrás de ella que cruzó la calle, la chica se perdió a la vista de Ichigo

— Kurosaki-kun—

—Cancela la reunión— Ichigo agarró la gabardina y salió detrás de la chica

—¡Monstros! ¿Que estoy haciendo? — Cruzó el local como loco, el granizo no dejaba de caer, pero lo raro, no le hacía daño, el semáforo le favoreció con el verde

— ¿Dónde estás? — Miraba para todos lados, corría por donde le dictaba su instinto. Entonces la vio, estaba sobre sus piernas, frente a un árbol, el estómago de Ichigo dolía por correr así. Ella lo vio unas hojas del árbol estaban en la herida

—Oye… eso puede infectarte— ella lo vio con ternura— ¿Qué? —

— Vamos dentro— señaló el local— el granizo nos va a lastimar

—No…— habló, Ichigo conocía esa melodiosa voz— no te lastimará, mira— le dijo ella

— ¡Sí, hablas! — sé sorprendió él— pero… pero

—Estaba desorientada— le dijo mientras miraba su herida, agitó sus dedos sobre las hojas y estas se enfriaron, Ichigo se hizo para atrás

— ¿Qué eres? — Le preguntó, ella le miró, él estaba confundido — ¿Qué es eso que te persigue? —

—Eso es un monstro rojo—

— ¿Un monstro rojo?

—Sí— le dijo ella levantándose, sus pies parecían lastimados, suspiró — Listo…— miro la herida y la marca seguía pero el dolor se esfumó— sólo por el momento, Ichigo estaba incrédulo a lo que veía

—Me dices que te persigue un monstro, uno del infierno—

—Sí, sólo se molestó con nosotras como castigo—

— ¿Sólo se molestó con nosotras? — Replicó— ¿Quiénes nosotras?

—Mi amiga y yo— sacudió su cabello— cortó mi cabello, porque no me fui al infierno con él

— ¿Irte al infierno? ¿Con él? —

—Es un monstro… el infierno es lo normal— empezó a caminar, Ichigo la siguió, ella alzó su mano y la agitó un par de veces el granizó disminuyó pero no dejo de caer

—Tú… tú provocaste esto, ¿no es así? —

—Sí, vine a visitarte como hace veinte años— se rio— me descubrió jugando con Momo y atacó

— ¿Vienes a visitarme? — Preguntó confundido— ¿A mí?

—Sí, ya casi es tu cumpleaños— dijo ella sin detenerse,

—Escucha, segura que no te golpeaste la cabeza al saltar por mi ventana—

—No, anoche visité tu casa— le dijo ella— caminabas y estuviste con un joven alto y moreno—

—Chad…— Ichigo recordó

—Jugaba con Momo, cuando te vi—

—Tú… eras—

—Sí, eres difícil de despertar—

— ¿Hace veinte años? —

—Así es…—

—Tengo frío— Ichigo se detuvo, ella se giró— Espera… ¿tú no tienes frío? — ella sonrió y se acercó a él—

—No…

— ¿Qué eres? —

—Soy una visita y te traje un regalo del cielo—

— ¿Un regalo del cielo? — Ichigo estaba confundido— ¿Eres un ángel?—

—No ellos, son de otra clase de seres— Ichigo se fijó en ella era sumamente hermosa,

—Hace un momento estabas aterrada, ¿Qué sucedió? —

—Sí es cierto— su mirada se volvió una de intranquilidad —Tengo miedo— se dejó caer sobre sus pies—

— ¿Es mi culpa…?— preguntó él

—No, no lo es— ella se levantó con elegancia, se escucharon las campanillas—

—Escuchas eso—

—Sí… soy yo—

—Eres tu… ¿Qué? — Retrocedió de nuevo, ella avanzó — ¿cómo qué?

—Sucede cuando estoy feliz o para llamar a mi padre—

—A tu padre— Ichigo se agarró la cabeza— Creo que ahora sí, estoy enloqueciendo

—Te gusta tu regalo—

— ¿Qué regalo? — Preguntó Ichigo, ella señaló el cielo — ¿el granizo? — ella asintió

—No… — ella se incomodó— ¿Por qué? —

—Porque son piedras de hielo cayendo a mí alrededor— dijo desagrado

—Odias la lluvia, odias el granizo— se molestó, caminó hacia una flor y la tocó, esta se cerró— Odias todo…—

Ichigo no respondió, se acercó a ella.

— ¡Aléjate! — le dijo ella irritada, con suma elegancia extendió su mano frente a el—

— ¿Por qué? — preguntó él, un montón de piedras de hielo se empezaron a juntar y se esculpió por sí sola una Katana blanca con un mango de plata

—Sode no Shirayuki— la espada era blanca y extremadamente hermosa, la chica emprendió el camino hacia los arboles

—Espera…— Arrastraba la espada, el granizo se detuvo por completo, el cielo estuvo nublado por un poco

— ¡Aléjate, Ichigo! — Ichigo sintió que los que había hablado eran los arboles con la melodiosa voz de ella


	4. Capítulo III Nieve

Capítulo III Nieve

—Es como un sueño— una doctora sentada en su sillón hablaba— ¿Cómo te sientes al respecto? —

—Lleno de dudas y confusión— respondía

— ¿Quieres volverla a ver? —

—Sí… no… no sé—

—Tu madre, ¿se parece a ella?

—Para nada… esta parece no saber nada del mundo—

—Entonces, ¿crees que es una obra de tu pensamiento y tu imaginación?

—No, sé que es real, no sé cómo Orihime la olvido—

—Entonces el granizo, era tu regalo del cielo—

—Sí, ella lo dijo… que tonto soy nada de esto tiene coherencia— dijo él

— ¿Puedes describir o dibujar a este personaje?—

—Describirlo—

—Adelante, escucho—

—Una mujer muy joven, quizás parecía tener unos 17 años, de estatura como 1. 52, una piel blanca, estaba descalza, su cabello lleno de hojas con escarcha, esbelta y grácil, menuda traía puesto un vestido blanco, tenía una marca de quemadura aquí— enseñó el antebrazo— su vestido tenía un listón morado, ojos color violeta, se movía con una elegancia y cada vez hacia cosas raras

— ¿Qué clase de cosas? —

—Una espada, casi como de su tamaño, con el mismo granizo—

—Quizás sientes inseguridad por cómo te ven las personas, por eso tu mente trabaja con lo que percibe ¿te importa lo que digan?

—No, no es eso, si me importara, desde hace mucho me hubiera teñido el pelo de naranja a negro — se rascó la nariz— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso, doctora? —

—Es parte del proceso de confianza para determinar si tus alucinaciones son por estrés

— ¿Y?

—Padeces estrés post traumático, pero descansando se te pasará—

—Estoy loco…—

—Eres el hijo de mi colega, no estás loco, pero estas bajo estrés por la fecha—

—Mmm…—

— ¿Has vuelto a verla o algo de esas cosas raras? —

—No… desde el…—

—La granizada— interrumpió la doctora

—Sabes Unohana-san, camina con tal gracia y estilo que parece no pisar el suelo.

—Entiendo, bueno hemos terminado— le dijo guardando una libretita, un mujer de unos 47 años, de blanca tez y una gran trenza negra, vestida con ropa de hospital

—Bien, tengo que ir con el psiquiatra—

—Tu sentido de humor negro, sigue intacto. Consíguete una cita y vete a bailar—

—Mmm… ¿Qué harás esta noche? ¿Vamos a bailar? — respondió

—Lo siento, tengo cita con un hermoso baño termal a las afueras de Sendai—

—Bien… creo que me iré a casa hoy— se levantó del cómodo sofá se dirigió a la puerta

—Ichigo, sal de casa, haz algo—este levantó la mano para decir adiós

Ichigo salió del consultorio, rumbo al estacionamiento donde yacía su auto.

—Con que un regalo de cielo…— sacó un cigarrillo y lo puso en su boca—

**Flash Back**

— _¿Estas triste como yo papá? —_

—_No, no lo estoy, — miro el cielo—soy feliz por la vida que eh vivido hasta el final de mi amada esposa y tengo dos preciosas princesas— me miró— y una gran y apuesto caballero, ustedes son los regalos del cielo para papá_

— _¿Regalos del cielo? —_

—_Sí, son los regalos de tu madre para mí—_

— _¿Eso es cierto?—_

—_Lo es, como esta hermosa flor, es el regalo de mamá para Ichigo—_

—_Entonces, no me odias—_

—_Jamás odiaría a mi pequeño hijo— revolvió mi cabello— Me tonto hijo pequeño— sonrió para luego caminar hacia la puerta_

**Fin del Flash Back**

—No entiendo…— Encendió el cigarrillo, más tardo en encenderlo cuando la punta de la espada blanca cortó hasta la colilla

—Eso es malo, para la salud— le dijo ella guardando la espada— Lo leí,

— ¡Estás loca! ¿Quieres matarme? —

—No, te salve la vida— le dijo con inocencia— "fumar puede causar la muerte" ¿no sabes leer? — señaló un letrero

—Oye… oye — no supo que decirle— ¿dónde estabas?

—Bueno, jugaba—

— ¿Jugabas? ¿Con quién?— ella no le contesto, miraba distraída los colores de un anuncio en lo alto de un edificio

— ¿Por qué no te vi? —

— ¿Duermes en el parque? —

—Ah… no, no eh dormido—

— ¿Desde cuándo? — Preguntó Ichigo—

—Desde cuando…—

— ¿Estás bien? —

—Sí, pero cada vez me duele más— le mostró el brazo seguía rojo y se había extendido

—Te puedo llevar a un hospital,

— ¿Qué es eso? —

—Es el lugar donde los doctores te pueden ayudar—

—Mmm… los doctores… no—

—Entonces ¿vamos a mi casa? —

— ¿A qué? — preguntó ella

—Te curaré— le extendió la mano, ella sonrió y la cogió

—Estas muy fría—

—Es normal… tu estas muy tibio — le sonrió

— ¿Por qué no usas zapatos o algo en tus pies? —

—Pues porque no estoy acostumbrada, cuando toco el piso sólo es cuando estoy a tu lado— respondió ella, —

—Ah…— realmente Ichigo no supo a que se refería

—Por aquí— habló él— este es mmi carro

—Esta cosa es…—

—Un auto, un mercedes del 2000—

— ¿Es mágico?—

—Pues algo así— él abrió la puerta

—Ya no estoy molesta…—

—Entiendo… ¿te enojaste mucho?— preguntó él

—Sí, es que… no te gusta la lluvia, por aquel día y el granizo tampoco, entonces pensé de algo que te gustará—

—Oye no es necesario que me des obsequios de este estilo… un pase para un restaurante está bien—

— ¿Un pase para restaurante? — preguntó confundida—No quieres mis obsequios— lo miró con provocación

— ¡No es eso!— le miró y se rascó la cabeza— Vamos, metete—

—Vamos, metete— le copio, él le ayudo a sentarse y acomodó su vestido largo y cerró la puerta

—Bien— dijo él— ¿Quieres comer algo? —

— ¿Quieres comer algo? — sonrió

—Oye… no me arremedes—

—No me arremedes— le reprodujo

—Bien… ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Mi nombre… es, ya lo sabes—

—No, no lo sé— respondió tenía su atención,

—Sí, quizás en me olvidaste, pero no pude venir antes, algunas veces en invierno— le dijo ella

—Guardemos esa conversación para la casa— la miro, había subido los pies sobre el asiento

—Esto está muy suave—

—Sí es cierto, ¿puedes cambiarte de ropa a algo más convencional? —

— ¿Por qué? No entiendo, este es mi vestido—

—Sí, lo sé y te queda muy bien— ella sonrió—pero necesitas cambiarte además está manchado, mira

—En casa tengo muchos… pero— miró por la ventana—

—No puedes volver a casa ¿cierto?—

—No es eso… mi padre— lo miró—me matará

— ¿De dónde eres? —

—Eso… no lo sé con exactitud… —Respondía ella,

—Oh…—Ichigo no sabía cómo procesar, tenía demasiadas preguntas para ella, era perturbado era una mujer muy hermosa aunque estuviera llena de hojarasca y polvo

—Bueno…—

—Sí…— No sabía de qué hablar

— ¿Quieres come algo? — le preguntó él

— ¿Quieres comer algo?…— le contestó ella, miraba emocionada por la ventana del coche, parecía una niña

—Sí…— respondió él, frustrado— Llegaremos en cinco minutos

—Sí…—

En efecto, llegaron al departamento de Ichigo, el bajó del auto y ella quiso imitarlo, pero en lugar de abrir la puerta, metió el seguro, Ichigo que estaba afuera tuvo que quitarlo con la llave y la alarma pito y ella se asustó, Ichigo se apresuró abrir y ella salió con un impresionante rapidez.

—Lo siento— Dijo él y ella lo miró enojada

—Me asustaste—

—Tú pusiste el seguro—

— ¡Ah, tu mundo es muy complicado! — Ichigo le extendió la mano pero ella lo ignoró

—Bueno— suspiró, — Ven, vamos—

—Ya sé— le dijo levantándose, cerca de la puerta de Chad había unas flores, antes de seguir a Ichigo la mujer se acercó acaricio las flores y le sonrió,

—Son muy amadas—

— ¿Qué? —

—El chico, el que es muy grande, amas sus flores—

—Ah… sí, así es. Ahora ven—

—Sí— ella corrió hacia Ichigo y lo tomó de la mano, el hombre sintió el, subieron las escaleras y caminaron por el pasillo

—Ya no estas molesta…— El tacto frío de la chica le daba escalofríos, sutilmente cortó el contacto al sacar la llave de la puerta

—No estaba molesta, me asustó ese ruido— ella respondió con sinceridad, mientras Ichigo buscaba la llave, ella se acercó al balcón, miró más de cerca

— ¡Hey, Espera! — Le gritó jalándola de uno de los listones— No vas a saltar de nuevo o sí— ella perdió el equilibrio pero no cayó… floto

—No lo había pensado… no había necesidad— le dijo ella regresando al piso

—Deja de hacer esas cosas, te lo pido por favor— Ichigo consternado.

—Mmm… — entró antes que Ichigo al departamento—

—Bienvenida, a mí casa—Cerró la puerta tras de él

—Esta es la primera vez que la visito de en esta forma—

— ¿Esta forma? — estaba confundido era difícil seguirla, como si el supiera todo — ¿A qué te refieres?

—Sí, en esta estatura— Respondía, Ichigo suspiró, se quitó sus zapatos y se puso unas pantuflas

—Necesitas un baño tibio, te lo prepararé— la chica caminaba observando el monto de diplomas en la pared, leía aunque no entendiera la mayoría

Ichigo se quitó la chamarra de color guinda y la colgó en el perchero dejó sus llaves y celular en la mesa a un lado del teléfono, después entró al baño y preparó la tina, puso el tapón y abrió la llave del agua caliente y luego la fría, no estaba seguro, así le dejó una canasta con toalla, una bata

—La arrastrará— el media 1. 83 y ella 1.52 había diferencia— pero bueno—

Regresó al vestíbulo y ella no estaba,

— ¿Dónde estás? —

—Aquí —le dijo— estaba arrinconada en una esquina oscura de la habitación de Ichigo

— ¿Qué sucede? — preguntó él—

—Nada, no sucede nada—

—Ven, vamos al baño— Ella se levantó camino detrás de él—

Ella vio la llave de agua, brotaba.

—Agua— se acercó y se hinco metió su mano al agua

—Debes meterte entro de la bañera, luego te lavas la herida y te pones esto— le mostró el champú— en la cabeza, debes tener cuidado con los ojos

— Ah…— La chica entró al agua y se sentó en la tina

—Espera no…— le dijo el — debes desvestirte

—Oh… bueno— se levantó el vestido entallaba su cuerpo, ella tenía su mano—

—No…— Ichigo volteo hacia la pared, sonrojado—Espera a que me salga y quítate la ropa

— ¿Por qué debes salirte?

—Bueno, porque así es—No supo responder, salió del baño dejándola ahí

—Esa chica está mal…— suspiró, cogió el teléfono

—Chad, quiero hacer un pedido a domicilio —

—No, en casa— leía el menú— el paquete 3, no los panecillos son para la noche—

—No, no es esa clase de visita, ya lo veras—

—De acuerdo—

— ¡Ay! — Escuchó desde el baño — ¡me duele! —

—Chad, debo irme— soltó el teléfono y corrió al baño, ella estaba quitándose la espuma de los ojos, se había levantado desnuda y estaba llena de espuma

—Tonta… ¿Qué parte de cuidado con los ojos no entendiste?

— ¡Me duele! — Ichigo la sentó

—Tranquila, no abras los ojos—

—Sí…— él abrió la llave y le quitó el jabón de la zona afectada— pero me duele

—Están irritados, tranquila— Ichigo le quitó todo el champú del cabello, la piel era verdaderamente blanca como la nieve misma

—El agua está muy fría—

—Sí, no estoy acostumbrada a lo caliente—

—Entiendo, bueno ya termine ¿cómo sigue la quemadura? — Ichigo escuchó las campanillas— ¿eres tú?

—Lo siento, sí. Pensaba que pronto será tu cumpleaños—Ichigo alcanzó la toalla y la extendió como una barrera para no verla

—Escucha… olvida eso…— le dijo él, ella se levantó y salió —

— ¿Sigues triste, Ichigo? —

—Oye, realmente no quiero hablar de eso— Ichigo dio un paso y la envolvió con la toalla

—Como tú quieras— le dijo ella

—Ven, ponte esto —le acercó la bata— meteré a la lavadora tu vestido

— ¡No! — al tocar el vestido blanco este se desvaneció dejando en su lugar escarcha

—Lo siento, mientras no lo vista no puedes tocarlo—

—Oh… ¿Qué voy hacer ahora?—Ella dejo caer la toalla y sin intensión Ichigo la vio, parecía una escultura, —lo mejor es que te pongas la ba… ba…ta

—Sí, —ella se la puso, ahora que la chica estaba vestida, Ichigo se acercó y la tomó de sus mejillas—

—Siempre estas fría— comentó él—Ven…— la condujo a la cocina

— ¿Quieres beber algo? Quizás una limonada con hielo—

—Sí— Ichigo abrió el refrigerador, sacó una jarra de limonada y dos vasos de la alacena

— ¿Vives solo? —

—Sí, todavía—

— ¿Por qué? Eres un hombre de éxito, tienes un lugar propio y eres apuesto—

—Bueno, las relaciones son complicadas y nada práctico ¿y tú?— se acercó con los dos vasos, lo colocó frente a ella

— ¿Eres de aquí, de Tokio?—

—No… no sólo de Tokio—

— ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Me llamo Rukia—

— ¿Rukia? —

**Flash Back**

— _¡Rukia…!— se escuchó como un lamento, ella se asustó y apareció detrás de mí, yo voltee a verle y escondía su cara en su enorme trenza, había un mechón en su cabello, sin pensarlo, puse mi mano sobre una de ella, me miró y me sonrió, se acercó demasiado y un helado sabor a dulce apareció en mis labios, ella retrocedió hacia la flor, alzó la mano y se desvaneció dejando escarcha y una especie de brillos que parecían diamantes…_

**Fin Del Flash Back**

—Sí… es mi nombre— ella dio un sorbo al vaso era refrescante

— ¿Te gusta? —

—Es ácido y dulce— bebió de nuevo— Sí…

—Quieres contarme de ti…—

— ¿Qué quieres saber? —

— ¿Estuviste en el velorio de mamá?—

—Sí, estuve—

—Eres la chica de las escaleras—

—Sí, esa fue la primera vez que me viste— respondió ella, distraída contestaba— las otras sólo yo te miraba

—Entonces… ¿Qué hacías ahí? —

—No sé cómo llegue, sólo salí de casa y vague— lo miró— La lluvia fue mi regalo de cumpleaños, estabas triste y quise que estuvieras alegre

—No entiendo…—

—Quise verte de cerca… por eso me hice visible— continuaba— estabas con tu padre, luego mis campanillas te llamaron

—Eso lo recuerdo, subí por las escaleras—

—Lo sé, estuve en tu cuarto, tu madre me dijo de la flor—

—Espera… espera… espera ¿Mi madre te dijo? —

—Sí, ella— señaló la fotografía, a Ichigo se le encogió el corazón, se detuvo y levantó, ella vio como la expresión de él se tornaba triste, se levantó y se acercó a él, lo abrazó por detrás—

— ¿Qué haces?— preguntó Ichigo, los brazos de ella, lo aprisionaron

—Sólo quería verte…— le dijo ella, él se quedó ahí, con el corazón acongojado— la bebida esta rica— Ichigo suspiró

—Qué bueno que te gusto— ella lo soltó poco a poco

—Mi regalo—le dijo ella— esta vez con la ayuda del cielo

Ichigo miró como poco a poco los arboles comenzaban a tintarse de blanco

— ¿Qué sucede?... es nieve—

—Lo sé— ella sonrió

—Espera no hagas esto…— le dijo él, ella se sorprendió— deja de jugar—Detén esto

—No… esto es un regalo— ella se alejó

—No, esto es un capricho de una mujer muy extraña, deja de hacer estas cosas—

— ¡No! —Exclamó ella — Quiero que estés

—Lo que tú quieras no me interesa, ¡sólo detén esto y ya! — Ella se alejó de él, el cayó en cuenta, la expresión de contrariedad y confusión en el rostro de ella,

—Lo siento, esto se queda así— le dijo ella, con determinación

—Hey… Rukia— intentó acercarse, los pies de ella empezaron a desvanecerse rápidamente para convertirse en una especie de luz blanca,

— Rukia ¡Espera! —

—Estúpido… Estúpido… soy un estúpido— golpeo la mesa la bebida de ella se convirtió en hielo solido

Siguió nevando por el resto del día. Eran las 6 de la tarde, cuando su teléfono sonó.

—Diga, sí, soy yo Inoue, si, necesito tu ayuda—

—No tomaré una licencia de enfermedad, unos 15 días, soy jefe Orihime y tu novio el socio, no te preocupes— escuchó la risa nerviosa de la mujer

—Te veo en Look Nice— Ichigo colgó— cogió su gabardina

—Hola…—

—Rukia… ¿estas aquí? —

—Hace frío, ¿puedes venir?—se sentía tonto hablando a la mitad del parque solo

—Rukia…. ¡Rukia! —

—Sí— la lucecita en la que antes se convirtió la muchacha pelinegra estaba revoloteando sobre la cabeza de Ichigo

— ¿Hace cuánto estas aquí, arriba? — se escuchó una risita

—Desde que pusiste un pie en la nieve—

—Oye lo siento, mucho, gritarte y eso—

— ¿Te gusta la nieve? —

—Sí, me gusta— respondió él, — cuando adolescente solía hacer competencias de snowboard con mis amigos

—Lo sé— la diminuta luz se detuvo frente al rostro Ichigo— estuve ahí, cuando sucedió

—Te traje esto— Ichigo le mostró una bolsa, ella se acercó a la nariz de Ichigo y puso su diminuta mano— estas fría, bueno ahora todo está frio, la comida espera en casa, está caliente

— ¿Y? — acaricio la nariz de Ichigo de nuevo, este se volteó para estornudar

—Lo siento— escuchó las campanillas— Me gustaría que te vistieras

— De acuerdo…

—Que fuéramos a casa y te quedarás mientras…— Ichigo no sabía que decir

—Mientras… que—

—La verdad estoy contento— le dijo Ichigo—

—Por mi regalo—

La mujer se presentó ante él, Ichigo se quitó el abrigo. La envolvió en ella.

—No quisiera que nos multaran por exhibirte así— le sonrió el peli naranjo

—Tu cabello es muy brillante— ella se acercó a él—me gusta, desde que te conocí, esperé verte

— ¿Por qué tardaste en volver?

—No sé… quería verte—

—Muchas noches pensé si eras un sueño— le respondió él, ella acaricio la mejilla de Ichigo y este cerró los ojos

— ¿Qué hay en la bolsa? — la chica preguntó, puso la otra sobre los labios del chico

—Ropa, ropa femenina, sólo para ahorita, te llevaré a comprar de tu gusto—

—Me visto, ¿aquí? — el abrió los ojos poco a poco, Ichigo sacó un vestido de color blanco, y unos zapatitos de piso

—Bueno, en la casa, sólo crucemos—Ella tomó el vestido y metió sus piernas, lo deslizó hacia arriba, metió los brazos por la mangas y se deshizo de la gabardina de Ichigo—

— ¿Cómo me queda? — preguntó ella girando con gracia

—Te ves increíblemente bella— no mentía, se miraba excelente, Rukia caminó hacia Ichigo y lo abrazó, como si de una dulce niña se tratará

—Gracias, es un bonito regalo— él la abrazó, también

—Gracias a ti, estoy feliz— Rukia se sintió lo máximo y una calidez la inundó, una espectral risa se escuchó en la cima de los árboles, Rukia se separó de Ichigo, unas lanzas nacieron del suelo, formando un círculo alrededor de Ichigo y ella, él estaba de espalda a Rukia

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué es eso?


	5. Capítulo IV Un Hada Blanca

Capítulo IV Un hada blanca

Un pequeño temblor se sintió bajo nuestros pies de ambos, Rukia salió del círculo de cristales de hielo, quise detenerla pero esta se arrodillo y empezó a cantar algo que no entendí, en lugar de eso, vi como la luz se apoderaba de Rukia y la herida de su brazo se desvanecía, de su espalda nacieron dos membranas en forma diagonal una de cada lado, parecía que esas membranas fuera surgiendo de la luz,

— ¿Conque un regalo del cielo, Rukia? — Un hombre apareció frente a Rukia y a mí— Típica bobería de una hada blanca— se burló

La mirada de Rukia se posó en mí, pero la mía no dejaba de ver al sujeto que había parecido

— ¡Corre! — Escuché de ella—

Pero yo estaba inmovilizado, no quería irme y dejarla, ella se levantó y se colocó entre el sujeto y yo.

Ese hombre despedía una terrible aura maligna, tenía un cabello largo de color rojo y una piel tostada, tatuajes por todo el cuerpo, vestía de negro, y dos grandes alas totalmente

— ¿Por esto me cambiaste?— le dijo a Rukia, él intentó caminar hacia ella pero una vez más de la nieve unos cristales salieron del suelo apuntaban en dirección al sujeto. Yo estaba deslumbrado.

—Ni siquiera se mueve, está temblando— hablaba el sujeto

—Ichigo, cuando te diga corre— Me dijo Rukia, de nuevo

—Rukia me preguntó qué dirá tu padre—

—Eso no te incumbe, Renji—

— ¿Renji? — susurré—

— Así es humano, soy el Monstro Rojo—

— ¡Aléjate! Ni un paso hacia Ichigo— dijo Rukia desafiante

— ¿Qué vas hacer para detenerme? Por fin… aceptarás el infierno a cambio de no llevármelo—

—No puedes llevarte a alguien que no te pertenece— le dijo ella

— ¿Irte? Rukia—no podía seguir esa conversación, quise dar un paso fuera del círculo protector de cristales—

— ¡No salgas de ahí, Ichigo! — la risa del monstro, dio unos pasos y la nieve se derretía bajo esos pies con uñas negras, había como huesos en forma de picos saliendo de sus hombros, un pantalón negro roto no traía nada en la parte superior

No me di cuenta cuando un sendero de cristales, al parecer producidos por Rukia, formó un camino hasta la calle el pavimento, cerca de mi casa.

— Rukia ¿este sujeto te gusta?— preguntó el monstro rojo, me quedé esperando respuesta,

—Danza Sode no Shirayuki — la espada que una vez destrozó mi cigarrillo estaba en las manos de Rukia y sus alas estaban agitándose haciendo un viento helado

El cristal detrás de mí se deshizo,

— ¡Corre!— Rukia se impulsó contra el hombre y yo corrí, con todas mis fuerzas como ella me dijo, pero voltee hacia ella ir contra él, Rukia se elevó creando miles de cristales dirigirlos contra el monstro,

— ¡Ruge Zabimaru! — apuntó la espada hacia mi dirección, estando yo a punto de llegar a la acera

— ¡No! — gritó Rukia desde lo alto

—Tsukishiro— un barrera de hielo y nieve detenían el ataque de fuego del hombre, parecía una gran serpiente estrellándose contra la columna de hielo, observé que tenía una herida en el brazo— ¡Vete, él no puede seguir allá! — agitó sus alas y dejé de verla,

Me quedé por unos segundos parado en la acera, no podía ordenar mis pensamientos, lo que sí sabía era que ella me protegió y no sólo eso ahora estaba contra algo maligno y no quería que algo malo le pasará, no ahora, no a ella…

† † †

—Ya estás contenta…— le decía el monstro agarrándole su cabello a la chica que se retorcía en el suelo, estaba boca abajo, también tenía heridas en su brazo pero era cortadas. El hombre rojo presentaba varias heridas, la espada blanca estaba lejos de la mujer, el monstro si tenía su espada y la clavó sobre la tela del vestido blanco,

—Bonita prenda, — se rio— pero luces mejor sin ella, me preguntó que sentirá el humano cuando le retuerza el cuello,

— ¡Aléjate de él!— le dijo la joven alada, estiró su mano hacia la espada, pero no podía concentrarse— No te atrevas ni a mirarlo— la hada blanca intentó levantarse pero el monstro rojo no se lo permitió la azotó contra el suelo de nuevo

—Ustedes las hadas son tan difíciles de matar— le dijo riéndose — Buscas tu espada… ¿en verdad me matarías por ese humano? —

—No lo dudes— respondió ella, el monstro rojo la miró y la jalo del cabello

—Y lo matarías a él— señaló a Ichigo, de pie a unos metros de la pareja sobrenatural, el monstro rojo se levantó

— ¡¿Por qué regresaste? — le dijo la hada blanca

— ¡No te lo dije, no son más estúpidos porque no pueden! — se rio— a ella no puedo matarla… — miró a Rukia— pero a ti sí— luego a Ichigo

—Sode no…— Rukia extendió su mano y la espada apareció para ella, la hada parecía dibujar algo en la nada y luego tocó el pecho del descuidado hombre rojo, esté se estrelló contra una piedra, se levantó y sacudió la cabeza, Ichigo aprovechó para acercarse a Rukia

—Te dije que no volvieras, ¿qué haces aquí? —

— ¡Cállate, Rukia! No podía dejarte— Rukia le sonrió—

—Rápido, no toques la espada de él— Rukia tuvo que destrozar la parte del vestido que la mantenía sujeta al suelo, — ¡vamos! Tenemos que…—

— ¡Que tiernos! — Se burló el rojizo— él humano está enamorado de la hada y viceversa— caminó hacia ellos, Rukia hizo un dibujo en la nieve y las raíces de los arboles atraparon las piernas del sujetó que intento blandir sus alas para no ser devorado por la tierra

—Sí me voy— dijo el monstro— él se va conmigo—

Como salida de la nada una lanza de fuego apareció a toda velocidad en dirección a Ichigo,

— ¡No, Ichigo! ¡No! —

Todo sucedió en un segundo

—¡NO! — Gritó el monstro— unas cadenas de raíces lo atraparon— Te lo merecías, por rechazarme

—Rukia, ¡Mírame! — las alas de la hada desaparecieron, cayó frente al humano, que la atrapaba, cayendo de rodillas con ella

—Estoy bien— dijo ella— tus ¿cómo estás? — extendió su mano para acariciar la cara del peli naranjo

—Gracias a ti, estoy bien— los ojos de Ichigo se aguaron — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—En verdad me agradas… además se lo prometí—

— ¿A quién? ¿Cómo puedes sacrificarte así por alguien?

—Lo hacemos por quienes amamos— Ichigo la estrechó en sus brazos, el tacto helado de Rukia se volvía tibio y la mano que tocaba a Ichigo perdía fuerza

—Rukia… ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudarte? —

—Escucha— hablaba cada vez más bajo— sólo… sólo…— la mano cayó

— ¡No! Rukia, despierta, mírame, mírame Rukia— El peli naranjo sacudía el tibio cuerpo de la hada, puso su mano en el pulso y este era pausado, la cargó hasta su apartamento.


	6. Capítulo V Un Monstro Rojo

Capítulo V Un monstro rojo

Estaba en mi cocina después terminar la limpieza, mi invitada seguía con la herida penetrante en su vientre, no había mucho que pudiera hacer… No sabía qué hacer, seguía tendida en mi cama, había pasado cómo 6 horas y seguía igual

—Oye… te contaré una historia— Mi piel se erizo cuando la escuché, apoyada en la puerta y una expresión de dolor

— ¿Por qué te levantaste? — Me adelanté hacia ella— necesitas agua—

—Sí, gracias— se sujetó de mí—

—Pero vuelve a la cama— la cargue, me sentía tan confundido, todo pasando tan rápido, pensando miles de cosas y miles de dudas— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien…— me miró, pero sus hermosos ojos violetas mentían—

—Voy por agua—le dije

Eso hice, camine a la cocina y lleve una jarra de agua hacia ella, me arrodille a la cama, le ayude a que tomará agua.

—Gracias… — me dijo

—No tienes por qué darme las gracias—

—Me diste agua, aquí la cordialidad es un valor— me dijo

— ¿Qué historia quieres contarme?—

—Bueno…— cogió mi mano—Nací de una lágrima hace 514 años,

— ¿Tan vieja eres? — se rio por mi comentario—

—Lo soy, mi padre es un Dios de la naturaleza, especialmente los árboles, hay tres mundos como en los libros que lees, el cielo, la tierra y el infierno.

— ¿Eso que vimos era del infierno?—

—No, eso era de la tierra de este mundo como tú y como yo, a diferencia de los humanos, nosotros somos seres mágicos, en mi caso una hada y Renji un monstro, alguna vez también fue un hada como yo, pero prefirió renegar de sí y buscar la fuerza oscura donde está el infierno, mi padre lo castigó, Renji sólo necesitaba la pureza de una hada para convertirse así mismo en un demonio.

—Por eso te buscaba—

—Sí, por eso. Sí que yo lo supiera, Renji, molestó a mi padre y el en castigo lo transformo en un monstro, Renji juró que se vengaría.

— ¿Qué hizo Renji para molestar a tu padre? —

—Él le pidió mi mano en matrimonio—

— ¡Por Dios! — me reí

—Todavía no termino—

—Entiendo, disculpa—

—Bueno, el monstro rojo era mi mejor amigo— sonrió— Pero entonces te vi, supe que eras lo que había buscado, eras precioso en los brazos de tu madre—

—Mi madre…—

—Sí, tu padre irradiaba nuestra luz, habías nacido

—No entiendo—

—La primera vez que revoloteé ante ti, fue el 15 de julio de 1983. Supe que quería protegerte, pero en mi condición eso no era posible, volvía en ocasiones sólo para verte y tocar mi arpa para calmar tu llanto, volvías a sonreír y podía volver en paz al lado de mi padre, cuando Renji lo descubrió, pidió desposarse conmigo y fue transformado y condenado a la oscuridad de la noche.

—Entonces…— todo empezaba a coincidir

—Renji, escapó yo me encontraba en tu jardín, el de la casa de tu madre, sabía que pronto seria tu cumpleaños, ese año, tú y tu madre observaban el obsequio que dejé para ti

—La flor…—

—Así es, la flor de acacias— se movió un poco y se quejó— Renji hizo un pacto con el Dios del tercer infierno, Aizen. Empezaba a manipular las emociones, cuando supo de ti, se vengó en tu madre—Algunas lágrimas salieron de los ojos de Rukia—

—Por culpa de él, mi madre—

—Sí… lo lamento tanto— me dijo— Así dejé que me vieras, no quería que estuvieras triste, quería unir tu corazón al mío con la lluvia, aunque la verdad me entristecí como nunca, volé y me deslice por debajo de la puerta, te atraje con mis campanillas quería que me vieras, estuve en tu habitación y

—Me besaste… lo recuerdo— involuntariamente toqué mis labios

—Sí. Te di un beso…— me dijo acariciando mi mano—A partir de aquel momento, mi realidad fue estar cuando pudiera a tu lado. Nunca había estado tanto tiempo acá.

—Renji ¿esta muerto? —

—No… no lo maté— me miró me alejé un poco para sentarme, mis rodillas dolían— Siempre trate de estar contigo pero un había vuelto a tener el valor para presentarme ante ti. Todo ha sido mi culpa. Lo lamento.

Realmente lo que me acaba de contar era increíble, no sabía si creerlo o no. Pero ahora sabía la verdad,

—Hay algo más— continuo, yo no sabía si quería escuchar

— ¿Todavía más? —

—Tu madre…—


	7. Capítulo VI Un Rey Molesto

Capítulo VI Un rey molesto

—Rukia…— se escuchó, —No tienes ese derecho…—

Miles de raíces empezaron a trenzarse en mi casa, dejando caer pétalos de cerezo, miles de luces como Rukia se manifestaron dejando ver una figura de luz, remolinos de luz danzaban entre las raíces.

— ¡Padre! — Se incorporó con dolor— ¿eres tú?

—Espera… no te muevas— la detuve, su expresión de dolor me causaba pesar

—Primero tengo un monstro celoso y ahora un rey molesto— dije para mí, ella se rio,

—Lo sé, es mi culpa— me miró con simpatía

—Rukia…— escuché de nuevo, la luz en mi vestíbulo tomó forma de un hombre alto de un cabello largo y negro, una pálida piel, ojos color azul como el mismo cielo, había un mechón de cabello como su hija pero varonil en el lado izquierdo, delgado, un kimono morado con bordados de peces que se movían y árboles que florecían

—Tú eres su padre— dije

— Escucha miserable humano. Has causado problemas…

—No es su culpa, lo ocasioné yo desde el principio—

—No estoy hablando contigo. Mira lo que te has ganado por esos sentimientos— le dijo— Eh venido por ti, mereces un castigo

—Lo sé y lo aceptaré con gustó—

—Y a ti humano—

—No— Rukia se levantó aventándome hacia atrás— él no merece castigo, sólo me ayudó

—Rukia esa actitud es la que te mete en esto… es hora—

—Puedo despedirme—

—No… no se va si ella no quiere— intervine, siempre siendo la causa y el protegido

—Ichigo, detente—

—Sabia decisión Rukia— ella caminó hacia su padre

— ¡No! — me interpuse entre ella y su padre, cogió mi mano y mis pies se pegaron al suelo con hielo, no pude hablar, ni detenerla.

Caminó con orgullo y altivez, frente a su padre, mi cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

—Rukia… es hora—

— ¿Qué pasará con él? — preguntó a su padre que la miró con indiferencia

—Los humanos… son diferentes, ya debiste entenderlo—

Vi a Rukia se envuelta por una gigantesca flor de Sakura.

— ¡Rukia! ¡Rukia! — desaparecieron de mi hogar como el mismo viento colándose por la ventana.

Poco después mi hermana Yuzu entró con una cara de tristeza, Karin la siguió,

—Que bien huele— dijo Karin, el hielo y los pétalos desaparecieron como si no hubieran existido, no tenía nada de ella, —Ichi-nii, no sabíamos de ti—

— ¿Estas bien Ichi-nii? — me dijo Karin, sacándome de mi shock

—Sí… eso creo, —le dije— ¿quieren té? —

—Nii-chan— Yuzu me habló—

—Dime…— le dije

—Tu flor… tu flor… la que mamá te dejó—

—Se marchitó…— concluí

—Le dijimos al viejo que no te dijera— dijo Karin, me encontraba poniendo la tetera para hacer el té—

—Yo no le dije nada— entró mi padre, — vives bien, estúpido hijo

—Entonces sólo lo adivinaste— dijo Yuzu, puse mi mejor cara para mirarla—

—Eso creo ¿galletas? Tengo mucha comida papá—

— ¿Tenias invitados? — preguntó la curiosa Karin, ya había intuido que algo me sucedía

—Tenía una invitada, pero su padre vino por ella—

— ¿cómo? —Karin se inquietó

Mi padre sacó un cigarrillo.

—Sí vas a fumar, afuera por favor—

— ¿Cuántos años tiene para que su padre venga por ella? — Karin se puso a interrogarme

—Karin… deja a nuestro hermano tranquilo—

—Tiene 514 años— les dije, pues una canasta de brownies sobre la mesa y lleve las tazas

— ¡Estás loco! ¡514! — gritó Isshin, mi Ichigo

—Ichi-nii, no mientas. Si no me quieres decir—

—Creo que es la primera vez que digo la verdad— se rio— Su padre se la llevó

—Pues ve a buscarla— golpeo la mesa Karin

— ¡Oye, tranquila! No te emociones— le dije a la excitada Karin

—Lo haría si sólo supiera—

—No entiendo— dijo Yuzu

—No sé cómo combatir a un rey molesto— aseguré— ni siquiera sé de donde es…—suspiré y bebí de mi té

Mis hermanas miraban televisión y yo lavaba los platos usados, escuché a mi viejo salir al pasillo, sequé mis manos y salí con él

— ¿Me das uno? — le dije. Me extendió la cajetilla, cogí uno y lo puse en mis labios

—Pensé que ya no lo hacías— le dije—

—Sólo cuando se acerca tu cumpleaños—

—En su aniversario—

—Tu madre murió el 14 de julio, yo fumo el 15—

— ¿por qué razón? —

—Porque me recuerda que los regalos del cielo son incomparables e irremplazables— despeinó mi enmarañado cabello—No lo vas a encender

—No, papá… — guardé el cigarrillo en la bolsa de mi camisa

—En tu caso, estúpido hijo—

—No puedo hacer algo más que esperar— conteste.

—Bueno… todavía falta para tu cumpleaños—

— ¿Y? — no entendí lo que mi padre quiso decirme


	8. Capítulo VII Un Deseo Por Siempre

Capítulo VII Un deseo por siempre

Por fin para mi desgracia o fortuna el 15 de julio llego, mi celular empezó a sonar desde las 6 de la mañana, mi primera acción fue mirar el cielo.

—No hay lluvia, ni granizo ni nieve— tardé más de media hora en levantarme de la cama, pensando si todo lo del parque, había sido sólo un suelo o mi imaginación

Las noticias sobre la última semana y el clima de Tokio, estuvieron en boca de todo el mundo, México, Chile, Argentina, Italia, toda América y Europa

— _¿Por qué irte si no quieres hacerlo? _

Fue lo que quise preguntarle antes de que fuera tragada por una flor. Pero no tuve la oportunidad o simplemente, se fugó de mí.

Tenía mi licencia de permiso, me restaban más de diez días y con Rukia como mi único pensamiento no había mucho que hacer. Hice mi rutina diaria, bañar y cambiar, Chad me invitó a la cafetería, así que por lo menos hoy podría hacer algo diferente.

—Ichigo— escuché desde la puerta

— ¡Entra! Ya casi término —me lavaba los dientes, sequé mi cara y Chad me esperaba

— ¡Listo! Feliz cumpleaños—

—Gracias Chad, tu manejas— le aventé las llaves

Tardamos veinte minutos en la calle, Chad y su silencio me reconfortaban. Música rock y un capuchino libero el estrés del tráfico. Mi amigo es el dueño de una cafetería, él prepara los mejores pasteles que existen en todo Tokio, quizás todo Japón.

—Ichigo, tengo un pedido importante hoy— me dijo—Puedes estar en la caja y ayudándome—

—Sí, Chad—

Al llegar me puse a sacudir la barra y las mesas de afuera, el mesero oficial, Hanatarou limpio las mesas restantes.

Hubo muchos clientes, parejas enamoradas en el ranking de 1 al 5, ocuparon el primer puesto, colegialas me escribían su número en las cuentas, Chad se burlaba de mí, le parecía muy gracioso.

Ese día no pareció el que era hasta la hora de cerrar. De pronto Ishida e Inoue, llegaron pidiendo malteadas, Tatsuki y Senna la última presumiendo su novio, Hisagi-kun

Me preparé un café y mis hermanas llegaron con obsequios, mi padre llamó que llegaría tarde.

Obviamente mi mejor amigo se la paso elaborando un enorme pastel. Ishida trajo con él dos obsequios:

Regalo de parte de Ishida: un reloj despertador

Regalo de Inoue: un concierto en vivo de Bon Jovi

Regalo de mis hermanas: Karin: una tarjeta con 250 dlls para gastar en una plaza y Yuzu me regaló un IPod 4

Regalo de Chad: Me regaló un reloj de mano,

Las gemelas Arisawa me regalaron tarjetas de débito con 20000 Yenes cada una.

—Muchas gracias a todos y todas por sus atenciones— escuchamos las campanillas, volteé con rapidez mi padre entraba con una enorme caja.

—Felicidades Ichigo— me abrazó, — este es nuestro regalo

— ¿Nuestro regalo? — le dije—

—Mío y de tu madre— mi corazón palpitó como loco por un segundo

— ¿Qué es? — le dije nervioso—

—Entra— dijo, ignoré lo que dijo y puse la caja sobre una mesa, las campanillas de la puerta se abrieron y Chad

—Disculpa ya cerramos—

—Oh…— Escuché dejando la caja, unos torpes pasos de tacón—Disculpa, buscó a…

Mi corazón se aceleró, giré para enfocar a la persona que acababa de entrar

—Te buscaba— dijo mi padre, mis ojos no daban crédito, estaba ahí, con su cabello cortó con las puntas salidas, su mechón en la frente, un vestido rojo con un listón que enmarcaba su cintura, unos tacones no muy altos y una delgada chalina blanca bien doblada en su brazo.

—Hola…— me dijo, deje la caja y camine hasta ella

—Hola…— Respondí y ella sonrió, no podía creerlo, unos días atrás estaba totalmente mal, dispuesta a ser castigada debido a mí

— ¿Cómo estás? —le dije

—Feliz cumpleaños— me dijo

—Gracias, ¿en verdad eres tú?—

—No sé quién crees que soy— me miró con ternura y me abrazó, correspondí, la estreché besé su cabeza su cabello olía genial

— ¿Cómo estás? — me dijo—

—Esperándote— respondí, estaba tan bella como la conocí— Moría por saber de ti, ¿Qué sucedió?

—Hablaremos en otra ocasión— me dijo

—No…— no quise separarme, no quise que se fuera de nuevo, se alejó de nuevo—

—Buenas tardes, Soy Rukia— dijo a la mesa de la familia, me había olvidado de ellos al verla

—Hola, soy Ishida—escuché

—Somos las hermanas de Ichigo, Yuzu— dijo la sonriente

—Karin— escuché sin voltear, no me lo creía ella ahí

—Soy Chad—

—Sí, te conozco—

— ¿En serio? — respondió Chad

—Hermosas flores— dijo ella

—Gracias—

—Ya me conoces, soy Inoue Orihime, espero seamos buenas amigas—

—Sí, claro—

—Soy Tatsuki, una vieja amiga de Ichigo—

—Soy Senna y él es mi novio Hisagi— giré para verla interactuar, saludó a mi padre

—Rukia…— la llamé— puedes salir un momento— ella se acercó a mí y me tomó de la mano, abrí la puerta y salió conmigo,

—Pensé que…— me abrazó

—Me castigaron—

—Te hicieron algo…—

—Yo…— la cogí de los hombros y la separé de mi cuerpo—

—En verdad quiero saber…— le dije, ella acaricio mi mejilla—

—No puedo volver…—

— ¿A qué te refieres con que no puedes volver? —

—La verdad alguien intercedió por mí— me dijo— algo de un Deseo por Siempre

Me sonrojé al escucharla

**Flash Back**

—Tienes que pedir un deseo, Kurosaki-kun— Dijo Orihime emocionada

—Un deseo—Repetí al ver el montó de velitas, no eran mis 27 velitas

—Un deseo por Siempre seria la onda— dijo Tatsuki— deja de babear sobre Hisagi— le dijo a Senna

—Vamos, Ichigo un deseo—

—Un deseo por Siempre— dije— Rukia, Rukia— pensé

— ¡Que nos diga! — gritaron

—No ese es mi deseo— le dije sonriendo y apagando todas las velitas del pastel

—Apaga las velitas y muérdelo—

—Espera la foto—

**Fin del Flash Back**

—De eso yo no sé— me dijo ella— fui expulsada del mi hogar

—Lo hizo tu padre—

—Sí, él lo hizo— me dijo— además mis campanas ya no suena—

—Entonces…—

—Ahora formo parte de este mundo como tú— me dijo

—Ahora has dejado de ser un hada blanca para convertirte en una humana como yo— afirmó con su cabeza, me acerqué

—No tengo donde vivir, ¿puedo ser tu huésped? —me dijo

—Mmm…— la abrace— me lo pensaré

—Ay muchas cosas que no conozco de tu mundo y siento miedo— me dijo

—Descuida es mi turno de protegerte, la próxima vez, seré yo quien sea tu escudo— mi estómago gruñía y no era de hambre, me acerqué y ella me miró

—Oye y está bien, que me quede a tu lado—

—Ese es tu lugar… a mi lado— le dije, mi corazón quería estar siempre con ella, mi estómago temblaba— has dejado de estar fría— le dije

Ella sonrió, me acerque junte nuestras frentes y deposite un beso en su nariz, ella sonrió.

—No extrañaras volar sobre las flores, no estarás triste por dejar tus alas y tu mundo mágico—

—Estoy triste porque ya no puedo darte regalos del cielo—

—Tu… tu eres mi gran regalo del cielo— roce su nariz con mi labios—contigo a mi lado no hay nada que desee

—Pero ahora, yo sólo— Junté mis labios a los de ella, —

—Ahora, dedícate a ser feliz a mi lado— le dije, besé sutilmente sus labios y ella pasó sus manos sobre mi cuello

—Te amo…— le dije— Gracias por este obsequio,

—Te amo— escuché, temblaba— Ichigo

— ¿Por qué tiemblas? —

—Porque te amo…— me dijo

Fin…


	9. Regalo desde el Cielo Azul Epílogo

Epílogo

Han pasado 3 meses desde que ella llegó a mí.

— ¿Me dejas pasar? — preguntó el peli naranjo

—Ichigo— lo miró— adelante ¿cómo me veo? —

—Te ves…— no tenía palabras para describirla, su cabello había crecido un poco más, había pequeñas flores doradas, un vestido de tirantes color verde, resaltaban sus ojos violetas y su blanca piel, seguía descalza

—No tienen magia ¿cierto? — pregunte y me sonrió, se acercó y me besó

—Ichigo te das cuenta que no soy nada normal— me miró había un dejo de tristeza en su voz— ¿cuándo me pregunte qué edad tienes? —

—Debo responder 514 años— me dijo alejándose de mí

— ¡Oe, Oe, espera querida! — me acerqué la tomé del mentón

—Estuve leyendo mangas—

—Oh… no. Tatsuki— Esa entrometida— ¿qué tipo de mangas?

—Estoy muy confundida— me dijo, eso no me agradó

—Rukia ¿te arrepientes? — le dije con molestia

—No— caminó hacia mí— Jamás, es sólo… es sólo que— quiso tocarme pero no lo hizo

—Es que no se si soy buena para ti, no sé nada, sólo espero por ti, no te ayudo, ni siquiera se hacer té y tú lo haces por los dos

Cuando la inseguridad y su conflicto con sentirse útil salieron a la luz, le sonreí.

—Mi amor, me haces feliz tal y como eres— le dije, la cargue y la besé.

No quería tenerla por mucho tiempo pues en la parte sexual me había contenido, esos tres meses nuestra relación había sido de novios, dormía a mi lado, comíamos juntos, salíamos a todos lados, las compras, le enseñe a bañarse pero su cuerpo me pone nervioso.

—Ichigo, ¿me amas? — escuché

—Te amo — le dije—

—Entonces…— se sonrojó— ¿Por qué tu y yo? —

—Nosotros ¿qué? —

—No hemos hecho el amor— me dijo, poco a poco la bajé

—Bueno…— no sabía que contestarle, era por los mangas o porque de verdad quería hacerlo—Porque no quiero forzarte— Le dije

Ella no me contestó. Se alejó, me dejó ruborizado.

—Termina de arreglarte que llegaremos tarde—

— ¡Demonios! — pensé

La recepción de la boda de Inoue e Ishida fue muy bonita, Rukia ganó la liga, prometí explicarle todas las costumbres. Llegamos a casa cerca de las 12:00 a. m. Bebió un poco de agua fría. Se quitó los zapatos.

—Rukia ¿te gustó? — le dije

—Estuvo fantástica, Orihime se miraba hermosa—

—Para mí tu eres la más hermosa— le dije, apareció en el umbral de la puerta

—Para mí, tú eras el más apuesto— me dijo, me encontraba al borde de la cama y se acercó a mí, casi saltando.

—Escucha nuestra plática de la tarde— me silenció con un beso, uno que profundizo, eso me dejó con la mente en blanco

— Quiero que me hagas tuya— me dijo al oído— por completo

Se quitó el vestido quedándose en sostén y bragas de color verde con perla, sentada sobre mis piernas desabrochó mi camisa, atacando mis labios, me besaba con ternura y pasión, con esa confusión, de la primera vez

Tuvo problemas con los botones y le ayude, me quedé desnudo de mi torso. Ella me acaricio pero con una forma diferente a la usual, la detuve y encendí el aparato de música, le puse música relajante. La tomé del brazo y de la cintura, junte nuestros cuerpos y bailamos.

Mis manos acariciaron su cuerpo de la espalda hasta su trasero, ella me imitó, me sonreí, desabroche el sostén, sus pechos quedaron en libertad para mí, me incliné para besarla y mientras lo hacía, mis manos acariciaban sus glúteos y masajeaban sus senos, un vaivén equilibrado.

Escuchaba como mi hermosa compañera gemía por mis mimos, la acosté sobre la cama, desabroché mi cinturón, sería la primera vez que ella me vería totalmente desnudo. Me miraba fijamente, entre excitada y fascinada, me coloqué sobre ella y acaricie sus pechos, bese sus labios más profundamente, separándome por aire, la bese repetidas veces para que se acostumbrara al contacto, sus manos se deslizaban por toda mi espalda, desabroche mi pantalón y me quede en mi bóxer, ella me miró nerviosa, era tanto lo que la deseaba que mi miembro viril, respondió a las caricias que le brindaba a mi amada.

—Ichigo— miró mi parte inferior— eso es…—

—Mi pene— respondí— ¿Estas segura que podemos? — pregunté y arrepintiéndome después de un posible no, que aceptaría a regañadientes

—Podemos —me dijo, me jaló sobre ella para besarme, elevó sus piernas para atrapar mis caderas, nuestras partes íntimas se acariciaron, la besé, una y otra vez, fui besando su nariz, su mandíbula y sus oídos, lamia su cuello y mis labios lo rozaban, baje hasta sus montículos, los masajeé y atrape uno de sus pezones, lo lamí, lamí alrededor del mismo, me pase al otro, ella se arqueaba al sentirme

— ¿Estas bien? — le dije

—Sí, continuemos— ella me imploraba. Entonces decidí seguir lo que mi amada me pedía, seguí bajando hasta el obligo y luego besé sobre su braga, su piel se eriza. Retire poco a poco su braga, dejando ver toda su zona intima que tanto desee poseer, mis manos no dejaban de moverse por su parte superior.

Besé cada uno de sus muslos, su ingle y sobre su pelvis, separé sus piernas con cuidado fui profundizando mi roce, mis labios lamieron la parte superior de su clítoris,

—Mi amor… — escuché— Ichigo— mi nombre se escuchaba muy sensual en sus labios y pensarme en esa posición, no quería acelerarme, pues mi situación era de sensei

Hurgue siendo cuidadoso de mi amante, su cuerpo reaccionaba a mis caricias, sentía como la humedad de su cuerpo se manifestaba, introduje un dedo y ella gimió, hacia un reconocimiento para que no le resultara incomodo me dedique a darle placer oral, empezó arquearse más y más

—Me quemó, Ichigo…— me dijo, su cuerpo manifestó calor, por medio del sudor

—Te amo —soltó, estar en abstinencia me tenía al borde de la locura, me deshice de mi bóxer, quedé desnudo por fin, la jalé para acercarnos más y ella pudiera sentir mi miembro antes de poseerla, ella lo tocó con miedo, parecía frágil

—Empecemos— me dijo, yo la besé ella se aferró a mi cuello, separé ambas piernas, me posicioné mi pene para introducirme en ella, lo hice poco a poco, la vi hacer una expresión de dolor y se contrajo

— ¿Te duele? ¿Paramos? —

—Estoy bien, continuemos— me sonrió, la verdad es que esa menuda mujer era estrecha, demasiado, me provocó una presión que me detuve

—Lo siento— le dije, seguí metiéndome en ella poco a poco, esperé a que se acostumbrara, mis músculos temblaban, la besé, al estirarme sentí un choque eléctrico recorrerme la espina dorsal —me moveré— le dije, se aferró a la colcha de la cama, empecé a embestirla, poco a poco, sentí como sus manos se aferraban a mis brazos y mi espalda, esa primera vez, me estaba ocasionando un descontrol, cuando sentí que ella estaba más acostumbrada aceleré mis embestidas, sus gemidos eran más sonoros, me esforcé para dejarla complacida, mi punto de clímax se acercaba y ella, gritaba, aceleré más mis arremetidas

— ¡Ahhh… ah… ah… Ahhh…!— mis respiraciones eran cortas y precipitadas, mi piel se erizo, el choque eléctrico invadió mi cuerpo y concentro toda mi energía en mi última embestida, dejé en ella mi esencia, me sonrió, estaba cansado, y estresado, no quise lastimarla

— ¿cómo estas amor? —eme recibió en sus brazos, me deje ir sobre ella,

— ¿cómo estas amor? — me imitó

—Estoy excelente… Feliz— respondí sonriéndole

—Soy la mujer más feliz— me dijo— ahora sí, soy absolutamente tuya, para siempre

—No importa que sea mucho tiempo— le dije—

—No me importa— respondió, mi cuerpo estaba muy sensible, lamio mi oreja tal y como lo hice yo— eh aprendido mucho— me dijo

— Eso veo— respondí—

—Podremos volver a repetirlo— me dijo

—Absolutamente sí—respondí

—Sabes que te amo, mi adorado naranja—

—Sabes que te amo, mi adora guerrera— le dije al oído—

—Por hoy durmamos— me dijo— mañana no hay oficina— me dijo y me besó mordisqueo mi labio y respondí igual, sin lastimarnos, me acurruque en su regazo, disfrute de su cuerpo y ella del mío, era mía y yo de ella, la amo… así hubiera mil mundos, me quedaba con mi hada de 500 años

El Fin…

_**Briseida Macklis Mackliz**_

**Página **6

**Julio- 2011**


End file.
